FireWorks
by RamenRenegade
Summary: The war for the survival of the Ninja World has come to an end and everyone is celebrating during a fireworks festival. Team Seven are reunited and are thinking about their future will hold. It's time for new era for the legendary heroes of Konoha!


**WELCOME**

Welcome to my latest one shot. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Thank you for reading this one shot. This is just a reminder that my two ongoing series will be restarting soon. Thank you for all your patience. **Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh will restart on Sunday, September 7th** and **Seven Sins will restart on Sunday, September 14th.** My next one shot will come out on Sunday August 17th. **Please** remember to leave a little **review** when done. Thanks.

* * *

**FireWorks**

"I still can't believe it." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the explosion of colors and flame in the night sky. "It's over. And we won." He was sitting top of a large fallen tree watching as the fireworks turned the night sky into day. Explosions of reds, blues and everything in between and of all different sizes exploded as hundreds upon hundreds of Alliance ninja and citizens from every village gathered outside of Konoha for the official celebration.

It had already been two days since the official end of the war. Two days since Shikamaru, along with the world, was enslaved inside that terrible tree. He thought that this was it. That he was destined to whither and die while he was trapped in a dream of so called perfection. But that was not to be. Thankfully, Naruto had saved them. Naruto, Sakura and yes, even Sasuke saved them.

Part of it didn't feel real. To be here among all these smiling faces almost felt as though they were all still trapped in the tree, being drained of their very essence while being turned into mindless zombies. No. Shikamaru thought as he listened to the happy voices, smelled the cacophony of scents emanating from all of the delicacies everyone ate and felt the warm breeze on his face. This was real. It had to be.

"Are you saying this doesn't feel real?"

Shikamaru watched Temari intently as she took a seat next to him. Her arm touched his. He was acutely aware of how close she was sitting. "Does this? Any of this feel possible to you?"

Temari looked down at all the smiling faces. At the children who ran with sparklers as they snaked their way through the burgeoning crowd. Citizens from all over the ninja world were gathered here celebrating the accomplishment of the impossible. "To be honest, when it comes to you guys, I'm getting used to experiencing the impossible."

Shikamaru laughed. "I wish I could take credit. But in the end, it really comes down to Naruto. I really have never met anyone quite like him. To think that he could pull something like this off. He's incredible."

Shikamaru suddenly felt Temari's warm hand on his own. "You don't give yourself enough credit." Shikamaru smiled and moved in for a kiss. Temari closed her eyes in anticipation of the feel of his lips on hers.

"Yo! Shikamaru!"

Shaikamaru paused and both she and Temari looked down to see Choji, Kiba and Lee. "Hey!" Choji yelled up as he munched on some potato chips.

"Ugh!" Temari exclaimed as she grimaced.

"What were you guys up to?" Kiba asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing!" Temari yelled.

"Really?" Lee asked. "Because you looked like you were going to make out."

"Shut up!" Temari screamed as she slapped Shikamaru in the back of the head. "Like I'd ever let this idiot kiss these lips!"

"Ouch!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

Temari grunted, folded her arms and looked the other way. Her face had turned a deep shade of red.

"Anyway, we're looking for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Kiba continued.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade is looking for them!" Choji added. "It's almost time for the ceremony! They're the guests of honor after all! Ino, Sai and everyone else is out looking for them! Have you seen them anywhere?!"

Shikamaru looked around at the massive crowd that, to his amazement seemed to still be growing in size. It felt as though the whole world had come out for this celebration and to thank the ones primarily responsible for their salvation. Sasuke looked towards Hokage Mountain that loomed in the distance. A smile crept to his face. "Who knows?"

"I told you this would be a really nice spot." Naruto said as he stood atop Hokage Mountain as yellow and green fireworks exploded in the night sky to the enjoyment of the crowds in the distance.

"I have to admit that this is pretty amazing." Sakura replied as she walked up and stood next to him. She looked down at the crowd of people. "I really can't believe the turnout. "

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I don't think I've ever seen this many people in one place. It looks like thousands are out there."

"That's because there isn't a man woman or child in this world who doesn't know what happened." Naruto and Sakura both looked back at Kakashi who was leaning against a nearby tree while reading a book. Without looking up he continued. "You defeated Uchiha Madara and the demon Kaguya. You literally saved the world. That kind of thing deserves to be celebrated."

"How can you continue to read when such an amazing fireworks display is going on?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I brought this before the war and almost died before I could read it. I'm no going to let that happen again."

"We didn't exactly do it alone Kakshi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, you played a role too." Sakura added.

"Tch! I guess." Kakashi answered as he scratched the back of his head. "But I told Tsunade-sama that I'm no good with this kind of thing. I really would have preferred to stay in the background instead of having to be up there with you three."

Naruto and Sakura laughed. "Well, I guess you have no choice this time!" Naruto said teasingly. "There are a lot of people down there who want to see the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi. Maybe you'll find a real girl instead of always burying your head in that book."

"I guess." Kakashi replied. It was clear he was none to enamored with what was to come.

Sakura then looked off to the left where there were several benches. "And what do you think about this, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was lying on his back on a long, wooden bench. He had a long straw stalk in his teeth as he looked up at the night sky. "I think this is all a giant waste of time. I could be spending this time training. Not to mention that allowing all of these people being around the village is a huge security risk. Tsunade is crazy to allow this celebration to happen so soon."

"You can't train all the time Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, besides I doubt the kids playing with sparklers down there are threats to security." Naruto teased with a smile.

Sasuke sighed and sat up. "You know that the hell I mean. There are better things we could be doing besides wasting time with this meaningless celebration."

"This celebration is for us Sasuke." Kakashi said. "If you actually want to be Hokage some day then these kinds of things are necessary too."

"Protecting the people is necessary." Sasuke answered. "This is just frivolous."

"So, do you really still plan to challenge me for the right to be Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stared his old friend in the eyes for a moment before lying back down. "Who knows? I already have too much on plate. And then there's Taka to consider. Those guys are annoying but they are my team. I have to take responsibility for them after all and make sure they integrate properly in Konoha. And that damned Karin is always following me. It's so damned annoying."

"She's not always following you." Naruto replied.

"She's hiding in the bushes over there." Sasuke answered as he pointed to the bushes behind him.

Everyone looked and saw the bushes suddenly shake and though it was dark they could clearly see a red-headed woman get up and run off. Naruto and Sakura groaned and tried to force a smile.

"See?" Sasuke continued. "Ever since she confessed to me after the war, it's been this way. I might not have the time for that."

"So are you saying that you won't be returning to Team Seven?" Naruto asked.

"You really still are an idiot you know that?" Sasuke replied. "As if I can run around with you two my whole life. I'm not your damned babysitter. We'll all have new responsibilities now, you know."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, no matter where we all go, we'll always be a team right."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. Even Sasuke, despite himself, couldn't help but smile a little. "Whatever." He muttered.

Kakashi smiled as he looked at his old students. _You've all come such a far way. This village…no…this world is in good hands. I might just be able to retire soon._ "So what do you plan to do now Sakura?" He asked.

"Me?" Sakura asked. "I guess I'll go back to my training as a medical ninja. There's still so much I can learn and perfect. It's been so long since I've had this kind of free time. I'm not really sure what to do with it all."

"I guess you and Ino can go back to competing to get a boyfriend too, right?" Sasuke teased as he glanced at her.

Sakura turned bright red. "Umm, yeah…I guess."

Naruto saw this and forced a small smile before turning back to the crowds below.

_ Low blow, Sasuke._ Kakashi thought as he looked on silently.

A large explosion of blue, green and yellow fireworks illuminated the sky much to the delight of the roaring crowds below. "It really is a new age for us all isn't it?" Sakura asked. "Who knows what will come next for us."

"I'm thinking about heading out to travel a bit." Naruto suddenly said much to Sakura's surprise. Even Sasuke looked over at him with mild surprise.

"W-What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "When did you decide that?!"

"Well I haven't yet." Naruto answered. "But traveling the world in an effort to understand people and bring peace was something The Sage and Jiraiya-sensei both did. I think, with this chance given to us, I can try to help do the same thing. If I could help to better unify this world, I should try right?"

"But…But what about your dream of being Hokage?" Sakura implored. "Are you giving up on that? What about us?" Naruto could see the mix of desperation and sadness in her eyes and found himself unable to answer her. Sasuke merely watched in silence. "How long would you be…gone?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about it yet." Naruto replied. "But a few years I guess."

"Years?" Sakura said. She looked back at Kakashi who was still leaning against a tree and Sasuke looking at them while still lying on the bench. "Did you two know about this?"

"Nope." Sasuke answered. "first I'm hearing of this."

"He mentioned it to me yesterday." Kakashi replied.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't my place to." Kakashi answered.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was still trying to focus on the fireworks and wouldn't look at her. She then looked back to Sasuke and Kakashi. "And you're both okay with this?"

"If Naruto feels this is best." Kakashi answered with a nod of his head.

"Eh! If that's what he wants then fine." Sasuke responded. "Besides with him gone maybe I'll just take the title of Hokage for myself after all."

"This isn't funny!" Sakura yelled. She then turned to face Naruto. "Y-You can't…I mean…what about…us?"

Naruto finally turned to look at her and smiled as he put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "You guys will be okay. I have faith in all of you. But I think…this is something I should do."

Kakashi cleared his throat as he walked up. "I think what Naruto is trying to say is that he feels that, with the power he's given and the fact that what the whole world has gone through that this could be his chance to really make a lasting difference in the world by maintaining the bonds we've all forged. He can't do that if he remains here. We can't be selfish about this and try to keep him to ourselves."

"I know that!" Sakura yelled. "But…I…just…thought that…" Looking up at Naruto's smile Sakura could feel herself on the verge of tears. Without saying a word she turned and ran down the hill.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he tried to go after her only for Kakashi to place his hand on his shoulder and keep him from leaving.

"Let her go, Naruto." Kakashi said. "She needs time to wrap her mind around this."

"But I don't understand." Naruto replied.

"Of course you don't." Sasuke said as he sat up and shook his head. "Because no matter how great a ninja you've become you'll always be a dumbass.." More fireworks exploded which elicited more cheers from the crowds below.

"You think I'm doing the right thing, don't you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at his former pupil. It'd been quite some time since Naruto had looked to him for guidance. It dawned on him that despite their power, Naruto was still very young. All three of them were. "I think that you've always been good at following your instincts. And if you feel this is something you should do, then I'll support you fully."

"Thanks." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Let's talk about this with Tsunade-sama tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have her own concerns. Not to mention the elders will not like the idea of the savior of Konoha going off into the world on his own. This will take some doing to get you the proper clearances." Kakashi said as he turned and began to walk down the path. "But for now we really should get going. Tsunade-sama will really be pissed if we're later than we already are for this ceremony."

Sasuke sighed as he took the straw from his mouth and tossed it aside. "Fine. But I'm not going to smile."

"Right." Kakashi answered as he and Sasuke walked together towards the exit.

"And no autographs either." Sasuke added.

"Uh huh."

"And I'm leaving as soon as it's over."

Kakashi sighed audibly.

"I'll be right there." Naruto said as he remained where he was.

"Fine." Kakashi answered. "But don't take too long."

As Kakashi and Sasuke walked down the path, Sakura, who was sitting against the base of a nearby tree just off the path and obscured by bushes, watched them walk by. She sat in deep thought for a while until they'd disappeared from sight before she got to her feet and walked back up the path where she saw Naruto still standing at the edge of the mountain top. She walked up next to him and stood silently and watched the fireworks. Naruto glanced and saw her but chose not to say a word.

The two remained this way for nearly five minutes before Sakura chose to speak. "So…you're really serious about this?"

"I guess." Naruto replied. "I feel like I can do more for everyone down there. I mean…look at them." Sakura looked down at the happy smiling faces below. "Look at all the happiness and joy down there. Right now none of those people care about who is from what village. They don't care about petty grievances or old hatreds. All biases and prejudices have been forgotten. All they care about right now is the shared joy they feel from accomplishing the impossible. They're all down there celebrating life and the future. I feel as if I should do everything I can to make sure that this isn't some passing feeling. For the first time this world feels unified in a way it never has before. I should do what I can to make sure that we can maintain this. For as long as we can. To do anything else, to just stay here would feel…"

"Selfish." Sakura replied as she looked down at the people. Slowly she looked at Naruto who then looked to her. Sakura then grabbed Naruto's hands and faced him. "Okay, so if I let you go through with this. You need to make a few promises to me. And you'd better keep them!"

"Okay. What are they?"

"First, you have to promise to eat regularly. And it better not be a bunch of instant ramen all the time!"

Naruto laughed. "Right."

"Secondly, you have to avoid reckless situations. Don't put your life in danger needlessly."

"Of course."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his response but chose to not focus on it. "Make sure you get plenty of rest! You'll be no good to anyone if you're exhausted!"

"Right. Anything else?"

Sakura looked down at Naruto's hands as he held them. "Yep. One more thing. You have to remember to…"

"What?" Naruto asked. "I didn't hear that last part. You said it too low." Once more Sakura mumbled. "Huh?"

"I said…make sure and…come home!" She yelled. Sakura looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "You have to remember to come home. This is the most important promise you have to make. You have to promise to come back home."

Naruto used his thumb to wipe the tear that rolled down her cheek. "You have my word." Just then several explosions of fireworks lit up the sky. It was the largest display yet. Sakura and Naruto watched in awe as they continued to hold hands.

"We…probably should get going." Sakura finally said as the lights began to die away.

Naruto let her hands go and smiled nervously. "I don't know. I think we could stay a little bit longer."

"NNNNAAAARRRUUUUTOOOOO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The sound of Tsunade screaming his name from far below was so loud that the ground shook and Naruto and Sakura nearly lost their balance.

"On second thought maybe we should be going." Naruto said nervously as he grabbed Sakura by the hand and they ran down the path.

"Are you really sure about this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto stood at the village entrance. Two weeks had passed since the celebration commemorating the end of the war. It was an hour before dawn and he was holding a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Along with Hinata there was his other friends gathered including Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Guy, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi..

"Yeah." Naruto answered with a smile. "I really think this is for the best."

Konohamaru yawned. "I still don't get why we have to go this early in the morning."

"Idiot." Moegi said. "Have you forgotten how popular Naruto-kun is now? He can't move around the village with there being a crowd. You thinl he could just leave the village that easily in the middle of the day?"

"I guess you have a point." Konoahamaru replied.

Naruto tussled Konohamaru's hair. "Keep training kid. I expect big things from you and your team."

"Right." Konohamaru replied with a wide smile.

"Make sure you send word every so often so we know you're okay." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, and if you ever need anything, let us know." Choji said.

"I will." Naruto said. "I only plan to be gone for three years. So make sure you guys stay safe and get stronger while I'm away."

"You bet!" Lee yelled with fire in her eyes. "And when you get back I get to face you first!"

"Ugh!" Tenten said with a grimace. "Like you'd stand a chance against Naruto. He'd wipe the floor with you."

Lee's shoulders slumped. "Come on Tenten." She sulked.

"Don't worry Lee!" Guy said with a bright smile. "One day you'll surpass your rival! Just believe and work hard!"

"Right Guy-sensei!" Guy yelled as he cried openly. "One day we'll both surpass our rivals!"

"That's right Lee!" Guy yelled as he too was in tears and hugged his pupil.

"Ugh!" Tehten exclaimed.

"Anyway, you make sure to stay safe out there Naruto." Tsunade said. "It wasn't easy to get the elders to authorize you leaving. I can't have you out there causing trouble. So don't be too reckless."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Right." He then looked to Sasuke. "Nothing to say Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who was leaning against the side of a nearby building, looked at Naruto. "Just try not to do anything too stupid out there." To Naruto's surprise he swore he could see the faintest hint of a smile.

Naruto smiled back and nodded. Sasuke then turned and walked away. "Well, I guess that's it."

"See you Naruto." Kakashi said to which Naruto nodded in response. He then took a moment to look around the peaceful village before turning his attention back to Tsunade. "She's…not coming is she?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I guess not. This has been hard for her."

"I understand." Naruto replied. "Give her my best for me, okay."

"I will." Tsunade said. "Take care."

Naruto turned and walked out of the village as his friends looked on. In time they and the village began to fade into the distance as Naruto walked down the lonely path. There was the faintest light rising on the horizon as he walked. Time passed as Naruto travelled when he saw someone sitting on a small log on the side of the road. As he got closer he could make out the slender frame of a woman with pink hair. "Sakura?"

Sakura was looked up and smiled. She was wearing her normal ninja outfit with a white, hooded cloak. Sitting against the log was a duffle bag of her own. "About time you showed up. I was getting restless."

"What are you doing out here?"

Sakura got to her feet and dusted herself off. "What does it look like?" She asked as she gestured at her bag. "I'm coming with you."

"What?! No way!" Naruto replied in shock.

"What do you mean no? You don't want me with you?!"

"No! I-I mean yes! Wait a sec! Sakura you can't just drop everything and come with me!"

"Why not?! You decided to drop everything and go on this journey and I want to come along."

"It's not that simple! What about your duties in the village?! What about the training you wanted to focus on?! What about your friends and parents?!"

"I left a note for Tsunade-sama asking her to forgive my decision and to let everyone know that I decided to go with you." Sakura replied. "And I spoke to my parents about this. They weren't happy about it at first. But they knew I'd be safe. I'll be with you, right? There's no where safer in the world than by your side. And I can train anywhere. I borrowed some of Tsunade-sama's notes to help me along."

Naruto paused and turned red. He looked up and smiled. "Well you do have a point there. B-But are you sure about this? I mean you'll be alone with a guy for a long time. We'll be gone for…"

"Three years." Sakura replied. "Yup. I know. And I'm okay with that. So long as I'm by your side. Besides I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing you're out on your own getting into trouble. Someone needs to look after you. As a member of Team Seven that's my duty. So it's okay, right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you…"

Naruto took a step closer to her. "I mean what's the real reason?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replied. It was too dark for Naruto to see her blushing.

Naruto took a few steps closer to her. He was so close he could smell the slight, sweet fragrance of the perfume she used. "Sakura-chan, can I ask you something? What do you think of me?"

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered. "What are you..?"

"I mean, what do you think of me?" He asked again. "How do you feel about me?"

"What kind of embarrassing question is that?!" Sakura yelled.

"The kind you have to answer if you expect me to let you come with me." Naruto asked. "Tell me the truth. How do you feel about me?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and her face turned red momentarily. But it soon faded. She cocked her head slightly and sighed heavily. "I told you that back in the Land of Snow already, didn't I? If you're still not convinced then that's not really my problem." She then walked over and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "We should get going before the sun is all the way up, right? That little fan group you have in the village will learn you've left and might start looking for you. That'll just complicate our journey."

Sakura began to walk down the path when she realized she was alone. She looked back to see that he hadn't moved. "What is it?" Naruto didn't answer but merely to stare at her blankly. Annoyed, Sakura began to walk back towards him. "What now? You better not be having second thoughts! Because I'm not heading back! Or is it this whole business with me telling you that I love you?! Because if it is, then I'll say it again if you like!" Sakura paused and took a deep breath. "I love you, Naruto. I do. I said then and I'll say it again if you like." Sakura stopped when she reached in front of Naruto who still didn't move or talk. "What's your damned problem now?!"

Without a word Naruto gently placed his hands on both sides of her head and kissed her deeply. An eternity seemed to pass as the two shared their first kiss. Finally, Naruto pulled away. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." He said.

Sakura's face seemed to change to a new hue of intense red as her lips still tingled and she stared blankly into his eyes. A moment passed before she cleared her throat. "Okay…right then. That was…umm…nice. Feel better now?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Then let's get going! We have a schedule to keep!"

"Schedule?!" Naruto replied as he ran up to walk next to her. "What schedule?!"

"We need to get to the next village by noon!"

"Noon?! Isn't that a bit too much?!"

"Don't be lazy!"

"This is my journey, you know?! You can't just come here and take over!"

"Okay then." Sakura yelled as she came to an immediate stop and looked at Naruto. "Where are we going and what do you plan once we get there. What was your plan exactly?

"Well I…um…" Naruto stuttered. "I…uh…I don't…have the slightest clue."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Some things never change do they? Let's go."

"Hey, let's kiss again!" Naruto said as he leaned over with his lips puckered.

"Stop being perverted and focus!" Sakura replied as she pushed his face back and walked away.

"I am focused!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up

"Ugh! I never should have let your nasty lips kiss me!"

"Eh! Nasty?! Who's lips are nasty?!"

"Yours! They smelled! Did you even brush your teeth this morning?!"

"You didn't seem to mind them a second ago!"

"S-Shut up!"

"You even used your tongue a little!"

"Shut up you perv!" Sakura yelled as she struck him in the head.

"Ah! Abuse! Abuse! Is this how our relationship is going to be?!"

"What relationship?! I never agreed to anything!"

_Fin…_


End file.
